Sharing the Shenny Sauce
by wolfofsheep
Summary: "I Distract You From Noticing We Don't Wear Gloves"


_A/N:_

_**We are calling out to all Shenny fans and writers on this site. We cordially invite you to participate in the Shenny ships fun one-shot story share we've named Sharing the Shenny Sauce. We want all Shenny fans to come together in our shared ship. If you're willing to join in, here are some rules:**_

_**1. Search for Taco Bell Sauce Sayings and choose one you like most**_

_**2. Place the title of your story as 'Sharing the Shenny Sauce' and place your phrase in the Summary and underneath your Author's Note describing the rules (like so)**_

_**3. Your story must be a one-shot between 500-1500 words (not including the A/N)**_

_**4. Your story may be of any genre or rating (yes... ANY rating *wink wink*)**_

_**5. It MUST be a Shenny story**_

_**6. Deadline is the end of March**_

_**Let your creative juices flow and start sharing!**_

* * *

><p><em><span>'I Distract You From Noticing We Don't Wear Gloves'<span>_

Penny slid on the pair of purple, latex free, nitril gloves that were handed to her on her couch and just looked around at the highly organized boxes stacked in columns around her living room. Her nephew loved the comic book she bought him for his birthday last year so much that he became obsessed with wanting more. She had accidently turned her nephew into a fanboy.

It was then that she made the mistake of asking Sheldon to show her the 'Best Comic Book Out There'. Now, her apartment turned into an ancient Rome replica of the city, Nerdonium. It wasn't the sheer volume of how many the physicist had that baffled her… it was the question of 'where in the hell did he keep all these boxes in his apartment' that left her in awe.

She flexed her hands within the gloves to hear the sucking, slosh noise it made as Sheldon wheeled in the last stack with his hand truck. She shook her head and let out a sniff, "Sheldon? Are these gloves REALLY necessary? I just wanted some suggestions not a quick romp through Crazy Town's Book Store."

Sheldon placed the hand truck inside of her bedroom and came back into the living room while sliding on a pair of his own clothe gloves, "Penny, Penny, Penny… mock me not. In order to properly ascertain the series of comics for your nephew, we must first delve into the proffered genres and companies. For instance, you have your popular _Marvel, DC, _and_ Darkhorse_. Each gave us a plethora of characters and storylines that allowed a world we could all matriculate within to, easily. Now, you being the closest connection to the boy in question and his desire of choice, you will be the deciding factor. A poor choice of one, say the least, by the décor and state that this apartment was in."

Penny pursed her lips and let out a sigh through her nose to calm herself down. At least she already had gloves on so when she strangled him, there'd be no fingerprints left on his body. She dreaded asking the next question but she let it out, anyways, "So, are we going to read every comic until I show interest in one?"

Sheldon, delicately, took a top off the first stack beside her TV and answered, "Don't be silly, that would take more than a week, maybe months with your reading level." Her fingers popped as she balled her hands into fists and he spoke again, "I will describe every known character within each given universe and then you will decide the preferred."

Penny groaned, "Alright! Let's get started." Then whispered 'over with'.

Sheldon described the many published works of Dark Horse first. Penny recognized most of them by TV series or movies and determined that some of them were just not ok for a 14 year old. Then he got into the Marvel world. She loved the 'X-Men movies' and Sheldon went into a huge argument that every one of those movies should be dismembered and burned from society's memory. They were a spit in the face of any X-Men fan. They spoke of Spiderman and the many different series he was a part of. They spoke of Thor and Loki, Fantastic Four, Silver Surfer, Daredevil, Captain America, Hulk, Iron Man, Ant Man, S.H.E.I.L.D., and the alternate universes of each one. Penny really liked them all, but nothing really screamed out to her, so he moved on to DC.

She noticed that Sheldon's passion for explaining the DC universe was much more heartfelt and fervent than the other two. It was pretty obvious he was much more of a fangirl over DC than the others. He spoke of the Green Lantern first and gave many many MANY bad reviews over the Ryan Reynolds movie. He explained how many different Green Lanterns there were. From Hal Jordan to John Stewart to Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner… each one gave a different look and feel to the Green Lantern's universe.

He went on and spoke of all the heroes and their sidekicks as well as their villains and THEIR sidekicks. He touched on all the characters she learned over the years because of them and movies: Batman, Superwoman, Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and the Justice League. She was more shocked at what she actually knew apart from what she didn't know. Still, nothing really sparked her interest… until he spoke of the Teen Titans.

She loved the idea that the sidekicks of the super heroes were tired of being number two, so they all got together to form their own team. Sheldon spoke about how the group grew, aged, and expanded from Teens to near Adults. She explained that Robin's mask was passed down many times, starting with Dick Grayson to Jason Todd. Dick becomes Nightwing, and a turn of events turns Jason into Red Hood, thus passing the Robin mask to Tim Drake. It was all so complicated to her that she couldn't believe this man actually remembered anything science related.

It was when he got to Cassandra Sandmark, aka the third Wonder Girl, that her interest was piqued. She felt a resemblance to the girl. Sheldon spoke of the relationship between Cassie and 'Conner, aka Kon-El, aka clone Experiment 13, aka Superboy'. As he spoke, she couldn't help but feel a jolt of familiarity as he explained that Cassie's affections went completely unnoticed by the hero clone for most of the Young Justice days. The story reminded her of the very first day she met Leonard and Sheldon. She flirted with him and he just took it as a compliment. Without thinking, she let out a 'Wow' and Sheldon looked up with his brows furrowed.

Penny cleared her throat and looked shocked, "Sorry. I just, ummm… well… do Cassie and Connor finally get together?"

Sheldon nodded, "Yes. They 'get together' as you so lewdly put it. Connor and Cassie consummate their love for one another in the Kent's barn with the fear that they would never get another chance. Connor is later killed by Superboy-Prime, but saves the Earth in the process; dying in the arms of the woman he loved."

Penny shook her head, "Just like a hero to think of the better good of the world over the selfish need of his own heart. What would the world be like if men actually thought like that?"

Sheldon looked shocked and her eyes darted around the room, "What?"

He shook his head as he placed his uncovered comic upon its sleeve and took off his white gloves. He moved to drink from his bottle of water at the kitchen island then spoke prophetically, "What makes you think that Connor died for the Earth itself? In my opinion, he died protecting the people he loved and cared for. Not just Cassie, but the Kents and the Titans; for everyone in his life that he cherished. To me, Connor died in the most selfish way possible… but, who are we to say that dying selfishly is a bad thing?"

She couldn't stop the smile on her face from forming. In all the years she had ever known Sheldon, this was the first time he actually expressed the interest of 'love'. She got a naughty idea and moved around the couch and stood before him. She flicked her golden locks over her shoulder and bit on her bottom lip softly before corralling him by putting her arms on either side of him with her hands against the edge of the kitchen island then she stood on her tippy toes and was mere inches from his face as she cooed, "So, Superboy… care to go find us a barn?"

She watched his face drain of all blood and his eyes widen to the size of drink coasters. She suppressed her laughter as she tilted her head with a seductive smile. Within seconds, Sheldon pushed his way past her in a fit of nerves. He went to his comic and picked it up to place it back in the sleeve as he mumbled, "This is… Ummm… this has been productive. Yes… productive."

Penny felt a roll of regret from pushing him so far and cleared her throat, "Alright Sheldon, I made my decision. Teen Titans it is!"

Sheldon was putting the comic back as he nodded, "Go-Good choice. Your nephew will not be disappointed."

Then Penny smiled again, "You know Sheldon, I may have distracted you from noticing you aren't wearing gloves."

Sheldon stopped moving and looked at his bare hands… then passed out right on the floor. Penny couldn't stop the smile and chuckle from her lips; she may have gone a little too far, this time. She ripped of the gloves and made sure he wasn't TOO injured.

* * *

><p><em>AN 2:_

_Ok, I may have cheated a little bit by rearranging the wording… what can I say? I'm a rebel by heart! *grins*_


End file.
